Un momento
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Un one shot de una pareja malevola pero que definitivamente me parecio una de las mejores... espero que les guste


**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE =(**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UN MOMENTO… UNO NADA MÁS.**

**Por Diamante**

No necesite tanto tiempo para conseguir lo que quería. Estaba atacando el pasado de Tokio de Cristal y eso me tranquilizaba. Sabía que destruyendo ese pasado, no habría nada que defender en el futuro.

Y la Neo Reina Serena seria mía. La he deseado desde que la conocí. Su hermoso cabello dorado sujeto en sus dos colas, cayendo como una cascada de oro. Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquier ser humano. Esa piel tan blanca, que se veía suave y tersa, era lo que todo hombre anhelaba.

Y esos labios. Hubiera matado a su maldito esposo con tal de probar esos dulces y sensuales labios. Se veían dulces y apetitosos.

Así. Simplemente la deseaba. Cuando llego aquí al futuro, fui el hombre más dichoso. El pasado de la Neo Reina, Sailor Moon, era igual de hermosa. Así que no repare en detalles cuando la secuestre.

Como había caído bajo mi hechizo, se había desmayado. Con el poder del cristal oscuro saque su transformación y la dejo con su ropa de antes. Tenía un blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo que dibujaba cada una de sus curvas con suma maestría, una pollera rosa que era lo suficientemente corta como para mostrar sus hermosas y sensuales piernas.

Y estaba allí a mi disposición. Pero quería que estuviera consciente cuando la toque y la haga mía. La desnude rozando mi mano con cada fibra de ella. Su piel era suave. Era un sueño hecho mujer. La deseaba. Pero me detuve. La deje como estaba. Y llame a una de las sirvientas para que le pusiera el vestido que había dejado para ella. Lo demás ya lo saben.

Huyo con ese maldito. Pero no importaba. La conseguiría a cualquier precio. O eso creí.

Camine desilusionado hasta el salón del trono. Me senté a quejarme de mi triste suerte y comencé a proyectar la imagen de mi gran amor. Me puse a divagar entre los recuerdos de mis sentidos.

Pude tener su piel entre mis manos, pude mirar a esos hermosos ojos azules, pero no pude saborear sus hermosos labios color cereza. Seguía enfadado pero no podía hacer nada.

Absorto como estaba en mis pensamientos no vi cuando el gran sabio se apareció ante mí.

_-La hora ha llegado._

_-Gran sabio!_

_-La sirviente de nuestro cristal oscuro, me refiero al Conejo, se ha convertido en la Reina de las Tinieblas y tiene un poder más allá de nuestro alcance._

_-Qué? No es posible. Tu eres el Conejo?-_ la mire detenidamente. _Ah! Tiene la insignia de nuestra familia._

Ella ríe de una forma extremadamente sexy y me contesta.

_-Claro que no. Yo soy Black Lady._

Me quedo mirándola fijamente. En verdad es muy hermosa y sexy a la vez. Tiene una semejanza con su madre. En eso el gran sabio interrumpe mis prhibidos pensamientos.

_ -Diamante! Debemos ir al pasado del planeta Tierra. Si Black Lady hace que el cristal oscuro emita toda su energía es seguro que la Tierra sea eliminada en segundos._

Y se desvanecieron. Luego apareció Zafiro e intercambie unas palabras con él. Pero todos mis pensamientos iban hacia Black Lady.

Luego de que hubiéramos ido a la tierra a implantar el cristal oscuro volví a mi palacio a esperar a que ella llegara. Quería hablar con ella. Quería oír su voz una vez más.

Tiempo después llego. Traía en sus manos una pelota que tenía el rostro de un gato.

_-Se llama Luna Pelota. Es mi amiga desde pequeña._

_-Oh! De verdad?_

_-Si. Sabes? Me di cuenta que me estabas mirando. Acaso te gusto?_- dijo acercándose a mí. Se coloco sobre mis piernas y me dijo al oído. _Sé que no te puedes resistir a mi presencia._

Tenerla tan cerca era excitante. La mire a los ojos. Rojos como rubíes y esos labios inquietantes y sexys que volverían loco a cualquiera. La tome por la cintura y la acerque más a mí y entonces respondí.

_-Tienes razón. Y quisiera saber cómo se siente tenerte más cerca que esto._

_-Pruébame, Diamante._

Y se levanto, yéndose hacia las habitaciones laterales.

Quede estupefacto. No tendría a la madre, pero la hija estaba aquí y estaba dispuesta a todo conmigo. Y yo solo quería poseerla. La tendría como no tuve a su madre.

Me levante y seguí el mismo camino que ella. La encontré en mi habitación con un vestido negro corto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Me acerque a ella y parecía entender lo que buscaba de ella.

Metí mis manos bajo los pliegues de su mini vestido y la subí. Ella con sus piernas se aferro a mi cuerpo mientras mis manos exploraban su cuerpo. Ella me besaba con pasión y deseo. Decidí explorar su boca con mi lengua. Súbitamente separo su cara de la mía y me pidió que la colocara sobre el escritorio que tenía allí.

La senté y comencé a besarla nuevamente. Con mis manos buscaba sus pechos. Que delicia! Sus pezones estaban erectos y duros entonces rompí el beso y me dedique a besar esos gloriosos senos que tenia a mi disposición. Ella solo jadeaba, jadeaba de placer. Sentía como sus manos intentaban desabrochar mi camisa.

Me separe de ella y la ayude. Me miraba con una cara llena de lujuria al mismo tiempo que comenzó a desprenderse de su vestido. Me quede admirado de tanta belleza, tanta sensualidad. Ella solo tenía sus braguitas. Sus senos eran deliciosos, únicos.

La ayude con mi camisa y quede con el torso desnudo. Ella era más atrevida. Se me acerco y comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y mis pectorales con sus suaves y carnosos labios. Mis manos no se podían quedar quietas. Ese cuerpo que había deseado desde el primer momento en que la vi, estaba como seda entre mis manos.

La alce como pude y la lleve a la cama. La recosté suavemente y comencé a besarla nuevamente en sus labios hinchados y sedientos de pasión. Baje mis labios por sus senos hasta llegar a su cintura. Con mis manos la despoje de su última prenda y la deje completamente desnuda y entregada a mí.

_-Acaso seguirás con los pantalones puestos, Diamante? Créeme que no me divertiré si no te los sacas._

_-Como órdenes, mi Dama de la Oscuridad._

Me desabroche los pantalones y los deje caer. Quede con un bóxer que dejaba entrever mi gran erección. Sorpresivamente siento como los labios de Black Lady comienzan a deslizarse por mi espalda hasta llegar a la goma del bóxer. Sus manos hábilmente comienzan a bajarlo, dejando al aire mi miembro completamente erecto.

Me miraba con ansias y sin mediar palabras se acerco y comenzó a darme el mayor placer que jamás creí experimentar en toda mi vida. Su boca era cálida, y son sus labios recorría de arriba abajo mi miembro. Era delicioso. La tome de los cabellos y la empujaba más hacia mí. Sentía como ella disfrutaba. Y yo aun más. Cuando se canso. La mire y ya no podía.

Comencé a acomodarme entre sus piernas. Sentía como estaba húmeda e impaciente. Y ya no la hice esperar. Lentamente fui penetrándola. Vi como derramaba algunas lágrimas. La mire a los ojos como preguntándola si seguía y asintió. Con cautela fui entrando hasta que llegue. Con precisión como un lento mete y saca para acostumbrarme a su conducto hasta entonces virgen, ella empezó a mover sus caderas siguiendo mi ritmo.

Fui subiendo de intensidad hasta que no aguantamos y nos fuimos en nuestro primer orgasmo. Ella solo me besaba y jugueteaba con mi miembro que en solo un instante mas volvió a estar listo y así comenzamos de nuevo. Lo repetimos una, dos y miles de veces hasta que el cansancio nos había ganado.

Quede dormido en sus brazos, satisfecho y feliz de haber compartido una noche única con una mujer extremadamente inigualable.

Al despertar ya no la encontré a mi lado. Entonces me levante, me duche y me vestí a toda prisa para encontrarla. Salí al salón del trono y la encontré sentada en uno de los posa brazos de mi trono.

Me miro un instante y con una sonrisa maliciosa se acomodo aun mejor. Fui y me senté. Di la vuelta la cabeza como para darle un beso y agradecerle por la increíble noche, pero puso un dedo sobre mis labios y dijo:

_-Fue solo una noche Diamante. Un momento… solo un momento… uno nada más._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas!**

**Como están? Este mini oneshot es a cambio del retraso que esta sufriendo UNA LLEGADA MUY ESPECIAL! Espero que les guste y disfruten de mi primer intento de Lemon =) No soy muy buena y cualquier sugerencia por favor no duden en decirmelaaaaaa =) **

**Un beso enorme de esta humilde escritora que quiere ganarse el aprecio de ustedes =)**


End file.
